


In Need of Council

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the prim and proper student council president, the envy of the school. And she was the peppy goth girl, a loud contradiction that disrupted her order. It was her duty to administer corrections. Which she would. The second they stopped making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. State of Dress

If you thought ‘nobility’, the name Weiss Schnee came to mind. If you though ‘regal’, Weiss Schnee came to mind. If you thought ‘perfection’, well…you know.

Weiss Schnee was the student council president of Beacon High; she took her position very seriously, and ruled with a platinum fist. 

Under her reign, Beacon High had seen many prosperous days. And more than a wise and gracious leader, she was beautiful, with looks that could rival Aphrodite herself, and more than her fair share of male (and occasionally female) suitors. Power, wealth, and status. Yes, it seemed Weiss Schnee had it all.

Except peace of mind. Why, do you ask? Because of _her_.

Weiss did not hate people. Hate was a strong word, and such a vulgar emotion would cloud her judgement and make it difficult for her to perform her duties. So she didn’t hate, but rather, severely disliked Ruby Rose.

She was a goth girl, or so she proclaimed. She had the look down; knee-high boots, skirt and corset combo, and short black hair streaked with enough crimson that someone could easily confuse her for a redhead. But personality-wise? She was, by no means, a goth. Perky, upbeat, and always smiling wide enough to split the the heavens. She had a sweet tooth, too; always seen munching on some kind of candy or pastry like her life depended on it, even in class, especially in class. It probably explained her seemingly endless energy.

She was trouble. And Weiss loathed trouble.

However, whenever she tried to corner Ruby and correct her behavior, she found she couldn’t. She’d stomp up, pull herself up to her full height (which, to her ire, was still two inches shorter than Ruby), and try to educate the foolish girl on her conduct.

But she couldn’t. She just _couldn’t_. The second Ruby picked up on Weiss’ rage, she’d whimper and adopt that ‘kicked puppy’ look, sniffle, and Weiss’ heart would melt, and she’d just sigh and warn her to behave herself. And then the cycle would repeat.

But no more. Today was the day she had waited for. Weiss planned to lay down the law. And no watery silver eyes, pouty lips, or Ruby Rose-y cheeks would deter her. Ruby would follow the rules like everyone else, the nonsense would cease, and Weiss could finally sleep at night.

Not that she was losing sleep over Ruby and her rose-y cheeks and lips. No, absurd. Ridiculous.

-/-/-/-/-

"Ruby Rose!"

Said redhead turned at the sound of Weiss’ voice, tilting her head in that adorable fashion that brought red the faces of the nearby boys (and a lady or two). 

Weiss lowered her shaky finger, sauntering over to Ruby, her killing intent all but palpable to the crowded hall. Wordlessly, she grabbed Ruby’s wrist and yanked her away, dragging her into the student council’s office.

"Sit!" she ordered, pointing to the plush armchair opposite her desk. Nodding, she sat, legs folded over lap, swinging her legs innocently as though she hadn’t a care in the world.

"Ruby Rose." Weiss spoke, taking her own seat and pointedly ignoring looking at Ruby’s innocent face. "You are quite the thorn in my side. Are you aware of this?"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, pushing her fingers together.

 _'Curses, she looks so cute…'_ thought Weiss, fighting her growing blush. “Yes, you have. Your c-conduct as of late is deplorable!” _'Why am I stuttering?'_

"My conduct?"

"Yes! For example, your dress!"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her skirt. “But this is a skirt.”

Weiss glowered and clenched her fists beneath the desk. “Don’t sass me, young lady. That sort of attire is unacceptable. Have you even read the student handbook?”

"…No?"

Weiss glared. “Are you asking me, or telling me?”

Ruby blushed, suddenly finding the carpeted floor very interesting.

"Look at me when I speak to you." snapped Weiss, smiling a little at the way Ruby immediately obeyed. _'At least she's somewhat obedient.'_

"Your outfit alone is in violation of at least four different tenants." Standing up, Weiss walked over to Ruby and yanked her from her seat. "For example…" She tugged on the edge of Ruby’s skirt, making the younger girl ‘eep’. "This skirt is two inches too short! Who exactly are you showing all that skin off for, Miss Rose?"

"N-No one…Her eyes drifted down again and Weiss had to resist the urge to snuggle the girl to death. "I’m sorry…"

Weiss discreetly looked Ruby up and down, and an idea occurred to her. A wicked idea, wicked, manipulative, and wrong on probably a innumerable amount of levels. 

Then again…the office was empty. And she doubted Ruby would say anything…even if she did, it would be her word against her own, and she _was_ the student council president…

"Take it off." Her voice was so low it was barely audible. But in the empty office, Ruby heard.

"W-W-What!?" exclaimed the redhead, face scarlet.

Weiss folded her arms. “You heard me. Off with that skirt, this instant. We’re going to evaluate the state of your dress, right here and now.”

Weiss expected a number of things. She expected Ruby to burst into tears. Or slap her. Or use the order as blackmail. Or simply storm out in embarrassment and the two never speak about it again.

What she did _not_ expect, however, was for Ruby to kick off her boots and begin unzipping her skirt.

The white-haired girl’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as Ruby undressed. Part of her wanted to tell her to stop and leave, and forget this whole thing happened. Another part of her wanted the young goth to keep going, to see where this was leading to. 

Weiss remained silent.

In no time at all, Ruby stood in the office, sans skirt, face so red it must’ve been visible from space. She continued to stare at the floor, awkwardly shuffling her feet as she handed Weiss the garment.

It took a few seconds to register the action; she was far too occupied with staring at Ruby’s panties. They were black lace, with red roses and a tiny white bow on the front. The perfect combination of adorable and sexy.

"N-Now, then…" Weiss began, throat dry and palms sweaty. "Starting tomorrow, you are to come in wearing attire that is in compliance with the school’s dress code. That means," She shook Ruby’s skirt for emphasis. "No more of this. And no more boots; you, like the other girls, will wear sensible Mary Janes. Is that understood?

"Yes…" Ruby squeaked.

"And that corset." Weiss gestured to said article. "That’s a flagrant violation, too. Off with it."

Nodding, Ruby, with shaky fingers, undid the strings of her corset, letting it fall to the floor. If Weiss wasn’t drooling before (she was), she was definitely drooling now.

Fitting with her color scheme, Ruby wore a black bra, with a slight alteration, on the right cup was a red rose, on the left was one of white. And the edges were lace, again blurring the line of adorable eroticism.

Weiss looked Ruby up and down, taking in the sight of the half-naked girl like she would a sunset. But she’d gladly change purples and pinks for a permanent view of this red and black nymph. Pale skin, almost translucent, smooth, dainty legs. She wasn’t skinny but wasn’t fat by any means, either, just a slight amount of plush on her stomach and hips, no doubt from her near-constant consumption of sweets. And her bottom, perfectly round and ample, was more than enough evidence to this claim.

"Turn around." Weiss ordered with a twirl of her finger. Ruby hesitated briefly then nodded, revealing her back to the council president. What Weiss saw made her gasp.

Right in the center of her back was a tattoo. The school had only one rule regarded the body art; it must remain covered at all times. But after seeing the one dead-center in Ruby’s back, she thought maybe it was time for a change.

It was a white rose, white as Weiss’ hair, intricate in its design. Perfectly symmetrical, it was pleasing to both the eyes and mind. That was the second white rose she saw on Ruby…coincidence? A pattern? She had no way of knowing. 

"Arms up." Weiss said as she walked over to Ruby. Again, she complied wordlessly. Weiss was inches from the redhead now, close enough she could smell the girl’s perfume. _'Floris by Shiseido…she has good taste.'_ Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist, pulling the girl close, the girl ‘eep’ing’ for the second time that day.

 _'She's warm…'_ thought Weiss. _'Soft, too.'_

Weiss ran her hands up Ruby’s body, familiarizing herself with every dip and curve of her form. Without even thinking about it—no, no more thinking, only action—she unsnapped Ruby’s bra, tossing it back where it landed on her desk. 

Ruby’s nipples were stiff, and a bright, bubblegum pink. Small, cute, just _begging_ for kissing or light suckling. The spark that had been forming in between Weiss’ legs was turning into an inferno, and the more she saw of Ruby, the stronger the blaze burned. No one, not a single person in all her years, had such an effect on her like the perky goth girl. She was special, she knew. 

Weiss turned Ruby around, and, surprising both herself and the redhead, took one of the girl’s nipples in her mouth.

 _'U…un…'_ A soft, mewling squeal escaped Ruby’s lips, and Weiss instantly knew she wanted to hear more of that sound. She coiled her tongue around Ruby’s nipple, nibbling, teasing, sucking. It was shameful, disgraceful, doing this sort of things to a fellow student, in the council office, no less! But Weiss didn’t care. All that existed to her in this moment was Ruby. This troublesome got girl that got her so hot and bothered without even noticing she was doing it.

While Weiss sucked Ruby’s nipple, the younger girl took Weiss’ hand, guiding it slowly down to her crotch. Taking the hint, the council president slipped her hand into Ruby’s panties, to find she was soaking wet.

 _'She's been enjoying this the whole time!'_ She played with Ruby’s clit for a moment, teasing the hardened bud, before sliding a finger in. Ruby moaned and shuddered, and Weiss chastised her with a sharp slap on the rear.

"Quiet." she speaks, and Ruby nods, biting her lip to stifle another moan. Weiss swirled her finger inside, making the younger girl shake, and it wasn’t long before she came.

She whimpered, not out of pain or humiliation, but more out of ecstasy, crumpling to the floor, panting and sweating, shaking like a leaf from the aftershocks.

Weiss pulled her fingers from Ruby’s panties, the digits glistening with the girl’s love juices, the musky scent sending her heart aflutter. She slips a finger into her mouth, tasting the sweet flavor of the girl, and she nearly cums herself.

"Do…do I taste good?"

Weiss almost laughed; the girl was far too adorable to function. But maybe that was a good thing. “Delicious.” replied the council president, cupping Ruby’s cheek with her hand, pulling her into a kiss.

Her submissiveness was more than apparent now, with Ruby graciously accepting Weiss’ probing tongue. She sighed in pure bliss, a dreamy look coming over her face.

 _'It's so damn hot…'_ Weiss thought, setting about undressing. Her heels were the first to go, followed by her blouse. To her surprise, Ruby assisted, helping her slide out of her dress and underwear.

"You really like white, don’t you?" asked Ruby as she pulled off Weiss’ white ruffled panties.

"As much as you like red and black."

Ruby smiled, and Weiss’ heart did somersaults. “I like white, too. And it looks great on you.”

Weiss’ face flared red, and she smiled, a genuine, heartfelt smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Spread your legs." Ruby did so, all shame gone now that she and Weiss were on equal ground. Weiss lowered her head, plunging her tongue into Ruby’s snatch. The perky goth’s moan was louder than before, and had to have alerted half the school, but neither cared. Weiss lapped, swirling her tongue about and savoring the goth’s sweetness while she squirmed.

Her breathing changed, coming out in sharp, ragged gasps as she was brought closer to orgasm. She gripped Weiss’ hair, holding onto the side ponytail and shoving her head further in between her legs. Seconds later, she came, drenching Weiss’ face. The orgasm pulsed through her, rocking her body so hard she yanked off Weiss’ scrunchie.

Weiss got up, glaring hard at Ruby. Though she wanted to comment how cute she looked with her hair down, she decided now probably wasn’t the best time.

"You dirtied my face." she growled, making Ruby squeak in fear.

"I’m sorry…?"

"You will be." Weiss got into a sitting position and pulled Ruby across her lap so she was face-down. "As council president," explained the white-haired girl, raising a hand high. "I’ll take it upon myself to administer punishment."

"What do you me—" Her question was silenced as Weiss brought her hand down hard on Ruby’s bottom, leaving behind a bright red handprint.

"OW! That hurt!"

"I believe that’s the ‘punishment’ aspect." She spanked Ruby again, making the girl yelp. "But you don’t seem like you’re not enjoying it."

Ruby was about to retort when Weiss all but shoved two fingers into her pussy, making her throw her head back and shout in pleasure.

"Wet as the month of October." Weiss purred, spanking Ruby thrice in succession. "You’re very naughty you know that?" Ruby whimpered, nodding in reply. "Tell me how much you love this."

"I…I love this." She moaned, gripping the carpet as sweat poured down her forehead. "I love it so much…"

 _spank!_ “Say you’re a naughty little goth girl.” _spank!_

"I…I’m—" _spank!_ “Ouch! I’m a naughty little goth girl!”

"Again!" _spank!_

"I’m a naughty little goth girl!"

 **"Again!"** _spank!_ _spank!_ “Louder!” _spank!_

**_"I’m a naughty little goth girl!_ **

Satisfied, Weiss turned Ruby over, relishing the sight of her flushed face, and the way she winced in pain from the spankings. “Yes…yes, you are.”

Weiss spread her legs, and Ruby took the cue, burying her face into the council president’s crotch. Weiss squirmed under the girl’s tongue, moaning and panting. “That’s right…keep going…”

Ruby gripped Weiss’ thighs, pressing her against the desk. Her tongue probed the elder girl’s walls, lapping up the sweet juices that flowed.

A long, throaty groan emanated from Weiss as she came, once, twice, thrice, her legs turning to jelly as her vision swam.

"Hey." The word was soft, almost a whisper, but even in Weiss’ twilit state, she heard Ruby’s gentle voice.

"Yes?"

Ruby answered by crashing her lips against Weiss, gripping her cheek and pulling her close. Weiss could taste her own musk on the girl’s tongue, and she nearly came again.

The two were jolted out of their passions from the sound of the bell blaring through the halls, signaling the end of first period.

"I missed class…" Ruby pouted, yelping when Weiss pinched her bottom.

"I’ll write you a note. And by the way…" She squeezed Ruby’s breasts, making the girl squeal and giggle. "I think we have enough time before your next class."

-/-/-/-/-

"Heya, prez!" greeted Yang Xiao Long as she burst through the door in her usual, as Weiss put it, ‘clomping’ fashion. 

"Greetings, Yang." muttered Weiss, avoiding the blonde’s gaze and focusing on her paperwork. Yang held two roles in the student council; athletic club chair and disciplinary chair. The school’s shining star in all things sports, she was also Weiss’ enforcer for the rules the school upheld so carefully. 

She also happened to be the sister of the girl she had spent the better part of an hour fucking into the floor and desk.

"Geez, what’s up with you?" she asked, pulling up a chair and plopping down. "Panties in a twist?"

Weiss blushed and shot Yang a glare, to which she merely stuck out her tongue. Sighing in exasperation, she returned to her work.

"Or maybe you’re a little disappointed you couldn’t fuck my sister longer?"

Weiss froze, the papers tumbling out of her hands as she stared at Yang in terror. “H-How did you know!?”

Yang burst into laughter as she ticked off her fingers. “Well, let’s see; you reek of sex, this _room_ reeks of sex, there’s a hickey on your collarbone—”

"What!?" Weiss looked down and sighed at the tell-take mark of erotic biting. "I told her no marks!"

"—and my _sister_ reeks of sex…oh, and she told me.”

"Why would she tell you!?"

Yang’s eyes flashed red for the briefest moment, and Weiss knew she had entered “Discipline Mode”. “Would you rather she hadn’t? Keep secrets from me, her one and only sister?”

"N-No…" Weiss gulped.

Yang laughed as her eyes returned to normal, Weiss breathing a sigh of relief. “Chill, Ice Queen! I’m not mad. In fact, this is a good thing.”

"How is this a good thing?" Weiss whined as she slumped across her desk, head held in her hands. "I took advantage of a fellow student! I abused my power!"

"From what she tells me, that’s not the only thing you abused." Yang snickered. "Ruby’s not gonna be able to sit for a week."

"How are you so calm about this? I f—had sex with your sister!"

Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, I have no right to pry into her affairs. And besides, she’s been after you for weeks.”

At that reveal, Weiss’ cheeks turned an astonishing shade of hot pink. “She…she has?”

Weiss yelped at Yang bonking her on the head lightly with her fist, the blonde grinning like she’d told the world’s best joke. “Dummy, of course she has! She’s been purposely breaking little tiny rules just so she could spend time with you. She’s been trying to confess for the last month and a half.” Yang snickered. “She even got that white rose tattoo because of you.”

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

Yang stared. “It’s a white rose…a _white rose_?”

"I still don’t see what…" Weiss voice trailed off as realization struck. " _Oh._ ”

"There it is." laughed the blonde.

"……Why didn’t she say anything?"

"She says you scare her." A pause. "And she was also thinking about you naked everytime. Kinda throws off her thought process."

"She’s going to be the death of me someday." sighed Weiss.

"Yeah, probably." Yang winked. "But what a way to die, huh?"

"Get out of my office, Xiao Long."

-/-/-/-/- **[Two weeks later…]**

Weiss sighed as she left the student council office. It’d been a long day, and she’d love nothing more than to relax at home with a bath, a good book, and maybe some expensive chocolate. Locking up, she turned around…

…and bumped right into Ruby. Literally.

"Hi, Weiss!" she greeted, bouncing on her heels, toting a wide smile. She had her hands behind her back, like she was hiding something.

"Hello, Ruby." Weiss smiled back, already feeling her evening begin to brighten. Just being in the girl’s presence was therapeutic.

"I got you something!" she squealed, bouncing faster now.

"And what would that be?"

Ruby brought her hands from behind her, all but shoving a white-wrapped box into Weiss’ arms. “Ta-da!”

Weiss cocked an eyebrow at the parcel, turning it over in her hands. Shrugging, she unwrapped the box, her face turning bright red at the contents.

It was a pair of underwear, bright pink with red and white lace. But that wasn’t what drew Weiss’ attention; it was the hole cut in the bottom of them, an aesthetic choice that would allow easy access to the wearer’s private area.

"Crotchless pant—mmph!" Weiss clamped her hand over Ruby’s mouth, looking around to make sure the hall was empty. 

"Have you lost your mind!?" hissed Weiss, taking her hand away. "Why on earth would you get me these? _Where_ did you get these? How do you even know my size?”

"I thought you’d like them." she giggled, a musical sound that made Weiss’ heart flip. "I heard that these kinds of things make a great anniversary present."

 _'That's right, it's been three weeks…I can't believe we've lasted this long.'_ “Where on did you hear that nonsense? Yang?”

"Yeah, why?"

Weiss sighed. _'Damn her.'_

"You don’t like them?" Ruby whimpered, turning on that adorable puppy-dog face that always worked so well on her.

"…I love them, Ruby." Weiss relented, wrapping her arms around the redhead, who squealed in joy and buried her face in the crook of Weiss’ arm. "But still, how did you find out my size?"

"Oh, Blake told me." 

A tic broke in Weiss’ eye. Of course it would be Blake; her tech expert and confidant. Goddamn her.

"So, what’d you get me?" asked Ruby, silver eyes twinkling. 

Weiss smiled, snaking her arm around Ruby’s waist as she unlocked the door. “Aren’t I a good enough present?”

"You are, you are!" Ruby crooned.

"Good. Because I need some unwrapping."

**END**


	2. An Incongruous Mixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake had to be honest; if her friends were as efficient as her, life wouldn't be as entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make this a series~

Blake Belladonna, like her compatriot Yang Xiao Long, held multiple positions in the student council; treasurer, secretary, and non-athletic chair. She was stoic and spoke rarely, but she was excellent at her job, and also unparalleled when it came to information retrieval. Even while adhering to the school's policy on student privacy, there was very little about the students that she didn't know.

Which made Ruby's crush on her student council president a great source of entertainment for her.

Though the little perky goth had confessed some time ago and their relationship was now public knowledge, Blake still got a giggle out of Weiss desperately trying to hold her composure around the jaunty Ruby, whether it was because of the school's rules on PDAs, or simply because she hated having to show her more sensitive side in public. It was cute, Blake thought, that the girl that had caused Weiss so many annoyances was now her girlfriend. Cute and a little ironic.

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her trance; she had been calculating the last of the profits from the most recent fundraiser. Weiss dragged herself into the office, mustering a weak wave and a raspy "Good morning." as she trudged into her office.

Blake held back a smile; she could guess the reason for Weiss' exhaustion. "All-nighter, president?"

"Unbelievably." sighed the white-haired girl. "Ruby is driving me crazy."

Blake returned to her figures, typing away at almost light-speed. "Crazy in the good sort of way?"

"Crazy in the 'she wouldn't stop texting me every five seconds to say she missed me' way." Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples. "I love her, but she's so...so..."

"Clingy?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Blake merely chuckled at that. "She sticks to me like white on rice."

"Don't you mean 'Weiss on rice'?"

Weiss gave Blake an incredulous look. "You've been hanging around Yang far too much."

"My ears are burning!"

Yang burst through the door, nearly knocking Weiss over as she made her entrance. She all but shoved Weiss aside and plopped her elbows on the desk before Blake, giving the brunette a seductive smile. "Belladonna, my love, my queen, you look simply _ravishing_ this morning."

Blake rolled her eyes, not so much as glancing from her work. "So you tell me every day, Yang."

"Because I mean it!" She tilted Blake's chin up, making eyes at the girl. "Your eyes, amber pools, your hair, luxurious midnight, and skin, milky white. Run away with me, fair maiden, and leave behind this world of linoleum and paperwork!"

Sometimes Blake wondered if Yang only knew how to flirt by being dramatic. In those moments, she was grateful for tutoring her in Literature. "I can't; I have to file the expense report by noon."

Yang sighed and slumped against the desk. "Geez, you are no fun."

"Part of the job."

"If you two are _finished_..." hissed Weiss as she picked herself up. "Can we address my Ruby problem?"

Yang's eyes narrowed. "What Ruby problem?" 

"Your sister is clingy!"

"It took you a month to figure that out?" At that, Blake let out a mild snort, quickly returning to work. But she didn't miss the smirk Yang sent her way. 

"I had an inking. Right around the time she tried handcuffing us together."

"Ooh, president...what sort of naughty things have you been teaching my sister?" Yang laughed, an ojou laugh, down to the hand over her mouth and the lecherous gleam in her eye. "How scandalous..."

"Yang Xiao Long, so help me, I will strip you of your position."

"Sure you don't wanna strip my sister of her position instead?"

Blake burst into laughter at the same time Weiss screamed in pure rage. She could keep up the stoic wall as much as she wanted, but Yang _always_ found a way to make her laugh. She looked up, taking in the sight of Yang continuing to make dirty puns at Weiss' expense, all while the president screamed how she was going to dismiss her.

They were a motley crew, but they got the job done. 

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss!"

"Oh, crap, she's here!" 

Weiss ducked under Blake's desk, the brunette swiftly moving her legs to make room just as Ruby burst in. She whirled around, hearts in her silver eyes. "Have you guys seen Weiss?" she asked, bouncing on her heels. "We've been apart nearly an hour and I'm _worried!_ "

Blake let out another little snort, biting back a yelp as Weiss elbowed her in the legs. "She hasn't come in today."

"Whaaat? But she's always here this early..."

"What can I say?" snickered Yang. "Though, if she were here...what would you do, exactly?"

"Hug her to pieces and smother her with kisses!" crooned Ruby, twirling on her heel.

Blake had to admire the love Ruby had for Weiss. It was boundless, as boundless as Yang's infectious good mood, boundless as her own efficient focus. And though Ruby clearly came off as clingy, is was more than likely out of joy at her first girlfriend, rather than honest obsession and possessiveness. 

"She's under the desk."

"Yang, you traitorous bi--"

"Weiss!"

Ruby leapt under the desk, latching onto Weiss and, true to her words, squeezed her tight and planted kisses all over her. Though the president snapped viciously and tried to push the girl away, Blake saw the blush on the elder girl's face, as well as the way her shoves and shouts eventually got smaller and softer.

Yes, Blake thought, shifting her legs and resuming her work once more. Truly they were a motley crew.

**END**


	3. Black Cats and Bumbling Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at school leaves Blake working late. Unable to tear herself from her favorite secretary, Yang sticks around, and a late-night work session evolves into a late-night romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This currently is my highest-rated story on here, and I owe that to you all, my fans most wündebar! Only two chapters, and such feedback! To show my appreciation, here is another chapter, you beautiful, beautiful people~

Yang Xiao Long yawned, bored out of her mind. The school was empty, had been since classes finished two hours ago, and she would've gone home already if it weren't for the brunette hard at work before her.

It was no secret Yang was crazy for Blake Belladonna. You'd have to be blind or ignorant not to see it. But whether or not the silent girl reciprocated was unknown, even to her closest friends. She was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, coated in, Yang's own words, 'one kicking body.'

She never really returned Yang's advances, but she never outright refuted them either. And truthfully, Yang dug the way she kept aloof. That whole 'woman of mystery' thing really did it for her.

Yang watched the girl work, sneaking looks when she could. Blake stared unblinkingly at her screen, fingers tapping away so fast they blurred.

"You look really sexy when you're concentrating." smirked Yang, scooting herself closer to Blake.

"Yes, I know." replied Blake, keeping focused on the screen. "You've mentioned that a great deal."

"Because it's true, darling. You've got this whole 'hot librarian' thing happening." Yang growled affectionately and licked her lips. "Turns me on."

The faintest traces of pink tinged Blake's cheeks, but she continued typing. "Good for you, Yang."

"I'd like to check out more than a book, if you catch my drift."

"Yang, there's some drinks on the minifridge if you feel like making yourself less thirsty."

The blonde's jaw dropped, and Blake felt a little proud of herself. "Did...did you just make a joke?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Hm...smart, sexy, _and_ funny." Yang scooted closer, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. The brunette flinched slightly, but kept working. "Remind me; why aren't we dating again? It seems like a huge waste of potential."

"Potential what?" sighed Blake, chomping at the bit.

"Miscellaneous sexy times, of course." Yang winked. "To start."

Blake glanced at the screen, then at Yang. If the blonde kept this up, she'd be here even longer, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap up this work, head home, and draw a long, hot bath. The only way to win against Yang Xiao Long was to use her own tricks against her.

And besides that, it'd be funny to see how the blonde would react.

"Hm, do tell." smiled Blake, gently pushing Yang off her shoulder and turning her chair to face her.

Yang's reaction was exactly as predicted; surprise, shock, and...was that jubilation? "Uh...what?"

"You said that if we were together, you'd promise, what was it? 'Miscellaneous sexy times'?" The brunette folded her hands over her lap, giving the stunned blonde a coy smile. "I'm interested in what you had in mind. Better yet..." Blake coolly moved a hand up and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, exposing just the right amount of cleavage. "Why not show me?"

Yang's face could rival a tomato at this point, and her heart was pounding so hard that she was surprised Blake couldn't hear it. "Are...are you serious?"

"What if I am?" Blake leaned close, locking her amber eyes onto Yang's lilac ones. "Plan to do something about it?"

 _'She's bluffing. She has to be. Or I'm having a really,_ really _hot fucking dream right now.'_ Yang swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling a nervous sweat break out on her forehead. "M...Maybe?"

Blake's smile widened, the girl trailing a finger down Yang's neck and making her shiver. "Then do it."

Yang's body felt like stone. A goddess before her, wanting her, teasing her, and she couldn't even breath properly, let alone act on the carnal desires flooding her brain. And then, Blake did something she never thought she'd see.

She laughed.

"This is so priceless!" Blake giggled, relishing the confused look on her colleague's face. "All the come ons, the teasing, the seduction, and not once did you think about what you would do if I actually said 'yes'?"

Oh, she was _good_. Yang huffed and swiveled around in her chair, sunflower locks nearly smacking Blake in the face. "S-So I never gave it that much thought!" she pouted. "I never dreamed you'd actually...y'know, agree!"

Blake quirked an eyebrow at that. "Explain."

Yang sighed, slumping in her chair and refusing to meet Blake's gaze. "Hun, look at you."

"Yes, an amazing body, I know."

"It's more than that. You're more than just a pretty face with a nice rack and a cute butt and gorgeous eyes and shapely legs and perfect lips and--"

"Is there a point to this?" asked Blake, face red from Yang's overload of compliments.

"Er--sorry. Anyway, it's not just your looks. You're one of the smartest people in the school. Heck, one of the smartest people I know. And you're talented, too. You're so perfect and I'm so..." Yang let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders. "Not."

 _flick_ "Ow!" Yang rubbed the spot on her forehead where Blake flicked her, glaring at the brunette. "What was that for?"

"For being ridiculous." Blake took Yang's hand in her own and looked deeply into those twilight eyes. "You listen and listen well, Yang. I'm not perfect. No one is. I make mistakes just like any other person. But don't you _ever_ but yourself down like that again. You're a wonderful person. You're attentive, you're intuitive, you're generous, you're caring...there're so many great qualities about you, you don't even know them." Blake brushed her thumb over Yang's and gave the blonde a comforting smile. "Don't ever compare yourself to others, because there's only one Yang Xiao Long. She's fierce, she's protective, she's loyal--"

"Has a rockin' booty."

Blake rolled her eyes and flicked Yang's forehead again. "There's the Disciplinary Chair I know and love."

Silence hung in the student council office, Yang's eyes going wide as dinner plates. Blake, having too late realized what she said, covered her mouth in shock, her whole body blossoming red.

"What...what did you just say?" asked Yang, unable to smother the wide smile forming on her face.

"N-Nothing!" Blake's voice cracked, a rare sight, one that Yang immediately committed to memory. "I didn't say anything!"

Yang giggled and poked Blake's shoulder, the brunette swatting her hand away. "You said you loved me."

"I said nothing of the kind!" Blake backed away as Yang leaned closer, until their noses were nearly touching. It took nearly all of the secretary's self-control to not gaze at the girl's cleavage.

Nearly.

"I heard you..." spoke Yang in a teasing sing-song. "You-said-you-loooooooved-me~"

Blake turned away, if possible, redder than ever. "So what if I did? What are you going to--"

The brunette was silenced as Yang turned Blake's head, planting her lips on her own. A muffled squeak escaped Blake's lips, her heart rate tripling in speed. 

_'She tastes pretty sweet.'_ thought Yang, sliding a hand up Blake's thigh. _'Like...vanilla.'_

Blake gradually accepted the kiss, barely registering as Yang hopped into her lap. With no idea how to go about this (it _was_ her first kiss, after all), she was more than content to let Yang take the lead.

Yang was gentle, loving, considerate, making deliberate movements against the object of her desire. This was a day she had dreamed of in her heart of hearts, but not once did she ever think it would occur. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, where there was nothing in the universe but the two of them, and this perfect moment. 

The two pulled away, a trail of saliva between their lips. A dreamy, faraway look appeared on Blake's face as the trail broke, falling between her breasts. "W...Wow...Yang, I--"

She was silenced as the blonde pressed a finger to her lips. "We've done enough talking for one night, don't you think?"

Blake nodded slowly, lying back as Yang began undressing. Her shirt and bra were cast aside, her mounds bouncing and swaying, mesmerizing the brunette. Blake's eyes traveled from Yang's ample chest, down to her toned abs. _'Oh, god, she's_ ripped _.'_

Yang continued, slipping out of her jeans and revealing her bare lower half, and the fine patch of golden hair above her vagina. "You...you've been commando this whole time?!" exclaimed Blake.

"I never wear underwear." shrugged Yang, tossing her clothes into a corner. "Too confining." She gave Blake a look that was downright predatory, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't arousing. "Your turn."

Blake, hands shaking, heart pounding, palms sweating, nodded. She had barely put her hands on the edges of her blouse when Yang held her hands. "Need some help?"

A smile graced the brunette's features. "You just really want to undress me, don't you?"

"Am I so easy to read?"

"...Yang?"

"Yes, my love?"

Blake squirmed. "It's kinda hard to undress when you're on top of me."

"Oh." snickering, Yang hopped off the brunette.

Blake removed her blouse and blushed at the seductive purr Yang let out at the sight of her pale white skin and black bra. She then shucked off her skirt. "Sorry." she stammered. "I-If I'd known this was gonna happen, I'd have worn sexier underwear..."

"These work just fine." smiled Yang, tugging the waistband of the girl's cat pawprint panties. "They're so...you."

Blake smiled at that, adjusting herself so Yang could pull the panties off more easily. The blonde nearly tore them off, marveling at the baldness of the woman's crotch. "Shaved, huh? I never would've guessed."

"Shush." chided Blake. "I don't like having hair down there. It's uncomfortable."

"Save the rainforest, Blakey."

Blake rolled her eyes as Yang laughed. Even in a situation like this, she could never resist cracking jokes. It was endearing. Same old Yang.

"You look beautiful, you know." whispered the blonde, crawling back into Blake's lap. She pressed her lips against her neck, then her collarbone, peppering the girl with dozens of gentle, loving kisses. Blake giggled, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist.

The blonde, still kissing, spider-walked her fingers down Blake's chest, past her flat stomach, down to the forming wetness between her legs. She paused, giving the girl a cautious look. Blake nodded, and Yang took the cue.

She pressed a finger into Blake's vagina, feeling the girl's walls tense around the rough digit. Blake moaned and arched her back, gripping the blonde's shoulders. "Yang..."

Taking that as the sign to continue, Yang slid in another finger, pumping both in and out of the dark-haired girl. "Purr for me, my little sex kitten."

Blake paused, a moan caught in the back of her throat. "Wait, seriously?"

"Unless you don't wanna?" Yang pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "But you'll make Yang sad..."

"You..." Blake squirmed, Yang's fingers working at her womanhood. "You are a very impossible woman."

"Just one little purr? I'll make you feel even better..." To prove her point, Yang swirled her fingers about, making Blake gasp in pleasure.

"P...purr?"

Yang blanched. "Hun, that's just you saying 'purr', not making the sound."

"What do you want from me? I don't know how to purr!"

A devious smile appeared on Yang's face as she all but yanked her fingers out, making Blake whine. The whine turned into a moan as the blonde ground their pussies together. Blake's soft legs met Yang's firm, hard ones, and she pulled the golden-eyed girl into another passionate kiss. It was less halting and awkward than the first, and the feeling of Yang's hips grinding against her as her tongue was sucked was heavenly.

Blake 'eep'd' when, a second later, Yang squeezed her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers, still damp with her own moisture. The brunette threw her head back and...

Yang stopped, earning a frustrated groan from Blake. "Yang, if you keep doing that I..." She was silenced as the blonde tweaked her nipple again, making her...

"Did you just...purr?" smiled Yang.

Blake blushed. "M-Maybe."

Yang did it again, and she heard it, more clearly this time; a soft, sensuous purr flowed from Blake's lips, and she dug her nails into Yang's shoulders, dragging them down her arms and leaving behind faint red marks. 

"Damn, that's hot." whispered Yang, flicking Blake's nipple with her thumb. "That's my little sex kitten."

"I'll ask you not to call me that while we're doing this." sighed Blake, more out of pleasure than annoyance.

"Awww, don't be so catty, Blake." Yang quipped.

"Really? Did you really?"

Yang's only response was to stick her tongue out and wink.

"How on earth did I fall in love with you?"

"Cats like cream, and I'm just so sweet." 

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Gladly." 

Yang hoisted Blake out of the chair and practically threw her on the ground. She pried Blake's legs open and shoved her face against the brunette's soaking mound, coiling her tongue against the slick folds. Blake moaned, loudly, her voice echoing in the empty room. She gripped Yang's hair, pulling the girl closer. 

_'If this is a dream...'_ Blake thought, biting her lip as Yang ground her teeth on her clit. _'Then I don't ever want to wake up.'_

The first orgasm came, sending a shockwave through Blake's body. Yang smiled, even as her face was drenched with the girl's juices. 

Blake's vision swam before her eyes, and she swore she saw an angel. As her vision readjusted, she realized it was just Yang hovering over her, golden hair draped around her shoulders. "Wakey, wakey, Blakey."

"Still...making...jokes?" Blake panted, cheeks flushed red.

"You love it."

Blake planted a kiss on Yang's navel, making the blonde giggle. "And I love you, you dorky boob monster."

Yang lowered her hips over Blake's face, the girl instantly taking the hint and lapping at Yang's cunt. She moaned, gyrating her hips as sweat formed on her brow. "Blake..." she moaned, and the brunette's heart fluttered at the way her name passed through the blonde's lips. "Blake...Blake...Blake..."

Blake licked with vigor, harder, faster, until she thought her tongue would fall apart. She felt the way Yang's vagina clenched and knew that she would come soon. Pressing a hand to Yang's thigh to keep her steady, she reached the other around, and dragged her nails from the small of Yang's back up her spine, slowly, almost tantalizingly. 

"Oh, _ffffffuuuuuuuuuck..._ " rasped Yang as she came, once, twice, drenching Blake's face in her fluids. She fell forward, gripping the desk for support, barely managing to hang on as she was overcome with a third orgasm.

It was a few seconds afterwards that Yang realized Blake was still under her. She clambered off Blake, the brunette taking an enormous breath and shooting Yang a dark look.

"You almost suffocated me!" snapped Blake as she got to her feet.

"Eh...sorry." smirked Yang. "My bad?"

Blake's glare softened, turning into a smirk, before she burst into laughter. She threw her arms around Yang, kissing her. The two could taste their own sweetness on the other's lips, the pair falling onto the floor.

Yang ran her fingers through Blake's ebony locks, smiling as the girl purred, burying her head in the crook of Yang's arm.

"We're not telling Ruby, right?"

"Jesus, no. She'd kill you."

"Ruby."

"Well, she'd cry and swat you a few times, and probably mutter something about how 'it's too soon' even though I'm older by two years, but a plate of cookies later and she'd be back to her old self."

"Ah."

".........We should wipe down the room."

"Agreed."

-/-/-/-/- The next day...

Blake stepped into the student council room to be met with an interesting sight; Ruby and Weiss standing side by side, glaring at her intensely, as Yang stood behind them, looking very sheepish and guilty.

Ruby was the first to speak. "You fucked my sister."

Blake nearly dropped her books, face turning as red as Yang gave a 'what can you do?' look. "Th-That's just silly, Ruby." laughed Blake nervously.

Ruby zoomed over to her and despite the fact she was several inches shorter, she managed to look very intimidating. "You..." she spoke firmly, poking Blake with every word. "Fucked...my...sister."

Before Blake could speak, Weiss piped up. "You fucked my girlfriend's sister." A pause. "Also, you're late."

Ruby turned to face Weiss, eyes twinkling in delight. "You called me your girlfriend!"

"Ruby, focus."

"Right." She once again donned her 'serious face'. "You fucked my sister!"

"I didn't, I swear!"

"Give it up, kitten, she knows." sighed Yang.

"But...how did she find out?"

At that, Yang blushed, awkwardly pushing her fingers together. "She...uh. She could..."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "She could...what?"

"She could smell you on me."

If Blake were to die this second her one regret would be hearing that very sentence. "Say again?" Why, why, _why_ did she say that?

"I..." spoke Ruby, evenly, slowly, every single syllable with purpose and impact. "Could smell you on my sister."

Blake glared hard at Yang, the blonde only sticking her tongue out. "You didn't think to shower when you got home?"

"I tried, but she glomped me before I could. She is _wicked_ fast."

"And has an excellent sense of smell, apparently."

"Blake Belladonna." whispered Ruby. "You have broken the ancient code; thou shalt not sleep with thy friend's sister."

"That...that's preposterous! You just made that up!"

"Did not! Everyone knows that!"

"Ruby, c'mon." started Yang. "So Blake and I banged. This isn't that big of a deal."

"This is a HUGE deal!" shrieked the petite girl. "I'm gonna have a sister-in-law!"

"What!?" screamed the other three girls in perfect unison. 

Ruby tackled Blake to the ground, snuggling her, cheek to cheek. "You're gonna be the best sister-in-law ever, Blake! We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute girls!"

"Why do I feel she's said something like that before?" muttered Weiss to herself.

"One of those 'cute girls' better be me." smirked Yang, hoisting the two up. "And Rubes, I think it's a little too early to talk about 'sister-in-law' this and 'sister-in-law' that."

"You're right." smiled Ruby brightly. "Let's talk about the wedding!"

Blake sighed as Ruby prattled on about cake and invitations and bridesmaids, Weiss smiling at the girl's antics, and Yang humoring her sister. 

Sometimes she wondered how she got stuck with these three. Blake stared at the trio, but the one that stood out the most, was Yang, her angel with lilac eyes. 

_'Sister-in-law, huh?'_ she thought, giggling. _'Not a bad thought.'_

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole 'boob monster' from tigerlilly22~ X3


	4. Liquid Frightrogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to be productive. Ruby is the exact opposite, and matters are only complicated when Weiss' father, the superintendent of schools, pays a visit.

"Watcha doin'?" asked Ruby, peering over Weiss' shoulder.

The white-haired girl ignored Ruby's question, looking over the reports Yang and Blake had submitted before flitting off to who knows where. Knowing them (and sometimes she wished she didn't), they were off doing things better left to the 'Repressed Memory Vault'.

"Watcha doin'?" asked Ruby again, following the question with a poke to Weiss' shoulder. The student council president jerked her arm away, keeping her eyes focused. 

"Working." she replied seconds later. "Very hard."

Weiss _had_ been working hard; for the past two-and-a-half weeks, she'd spent all her time not in classes or extracurriculars whipping the school into perfect shape. She assumed control like a drill sergeant, and though her methods might've come off as severe, or even totalitarian, they achieved results; the school was maintained, the students were well-behaved, and all was right with the world. And yet Weiss, unsure that everything was perfect, continued to do all she could to make the school presentable. For who, Ruby had yet to find out.

Ruby took the hint that Weiss didn't want to be disturbed, so occupied herself by playing with the Newton's cradle on Weiss' desk. Silver eyes watched silver orbs as they clacked rhythmically but her gaze eventually drifted from the object back to Weiss. 

She looked frazzled; her normally pristine white hair stringy and lacking its usual luster and shine. The tiniest of bags was forming under her eyes, and worry lines marred her otherwise flawless skin. There was no other way to put it; she was stressed. 

_'Well,'_ Ruby thought, pumping her fist in the air. _'Nothing says 'great girlfriend', like cheering up!'_ With that train of thought in mind, she wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ruby, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Hugging you." she replied, squeezing the girl tighter. "You looked like you could use one."

"The sentiment is appreciated. Now please, go away. I'm very busy."

Ruby pouted, her grip on Weiss slacking. "Why're you so busy?"

At that, Weiss, miraculously, paused in her work. She turned to face Ruby, eyes wide and bloodshot. "Are you serious?"

"Uh..." Ruby pushed her fingers together nervously. "Yes?"

"Unbelievable..." Weiss muttered, rubbing her temples. "Ruby, do you know what today is?"

"...Friday?"

Weiss counted to ten slowly in her head. "Yes...but what else?"

Ruby wracked her brains for an answer, but found none. "I have no idea."

Weiss facepalmed. "At least you're honest about your absentmindedness. Ruby, today is the day the superintendent of schools visits our school for inspection, to make sure everything follows the guidelines."

Ruby nodded, as though she understood, but Weiss had serious doubts about that. "Is that why you're working yourself into a frenzy?"

"Frenzy?" echoed Weiss. "Frenzy!? I am working exactly as hard as I need to be! Nothing less than absolute, total perfection will do, either for me, or the superintendent!"

"What's the big deal?" pouted Ruby. "You've done a great job! The school's awesome! You'll pass any inspection with flying colors!"

Weiss gave Ruby a look of pure incredulity. "Ruby...do you...do you even know who the superintendent of schools is?"

"...No...?"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby...he's my father."

Weiss, during the course of her relationship with Ruby, had rarely spoken about her father. From what the brunette knew, he was strict, demanding, and prided order and perfection above all. He sounded intimidating, and it more than likely explained a good deal of Weiss' more...anal personality traits. As well as why she was so stressed.

"When's he coming?" asked Ruby.

Weiss glanced at the clock on her desk. "Two hours from now, after lunch. And thank heavens, too, because I'd rather he not see the students during that ti--"

Blake suddenly burst in, panting heavily and looking distressed. That immediately tipped Weiss off that something was wrong. Blake was the poster child for 3C, and seeing her look anything less than neutral was cause for alarm. "Weiss. It's...I'm sorry, I...we had no idea--"

Weiss raised a hand. "Calm down." she spoke, though she looked on the verge of a panic attack herself. "Breathe. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

The brunette took a deep breath, once again, if only temporarily, reverting back to her composed self. "Your father. He's here."

The transformation was immediate. Weiss' pupils became mere dots as they contracted, her face became even paler, and her whole body shook, as though an earthquake was occurring within the mere space that was her petite frame. "No." she croaked in a fearful whisper. "No, no, no, no, no." She slumped forward onto her desk, gripping her head in her hands. "This can't be happening. This isn't happening. I...I still have thousands if things to do. Check up on the sporting clubs, approve the budget for next year, look over the event calendar..." She shook again, her eyes clouding over with mist as she began breathing harder and faster. "What am I going to do, what am I going to do, _what am I going to--_ "

**"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

Weiss tumbled out of her seat as Ruby screamed in her ear, Blake's jaw dropping as she stared at the surprisingly smiling girl. Surely she hadn't just seen what she had. She was caught between laughing and bolting from the room to avoid the inevitable bloodbath.

"What did you do that for, you utter buffoon!?" screamed Weiss, gripping the front of Ruby's blouse. To her shock, Ruby smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"If you can yell at me like that, then you must be okay." Weiss blinked at Ruby's words. "I get you're freaked out. And you should be, your dad sounds totally scary. But you know what else you should be?"

"Partially deaf?" hissed Weiss.

"Not exactly. You should be you. Nothing less than Weiss Schnee."

Weiss rolled her eyes and relaxed her death grip. "That's a bit of a tautology, Ruby."

"No idea what that means," Ruby continued. "But you _will_ pass this inspection. And I'm not saying that to be hopeful, I'm saying it because it's true. You're _the_ Weiss Schnee! The legendary student council president who turned this school from a lump of coal into a perfectly cut diamond! She's fierce, she's stalwart, and she can handle anything, from budget cuts to terrifying family members! Because you're awesome!"

"Ruby, you don't--"

"Say it!"

"Beg pardon?"

Ruby jabbed a finger at Weiss' chest, flashing her that determined smirk she seemed to have copied right from Yang. "Say you're awesome!"

Cheeks glowing pink, Weiss turned her head and mumbled low. "Can't hear you!" shouted Ruby.

"...I'm awesome."

"Louder!"

"I'm awesome!"

"Louder, girl!"

"I'm awesome!!"

"And you have a nice ass!"

"And I have a nice--" Just managing to catch her slip, she swatted Ruby half-heartedly as the brunette burst into laughter. "You idiot."

"Yes," Ruby agreed, rubbing her nose against Weiss' in a bubbly Eskimo kiss. "But I'm _your_ idiot."

Weiss smiled, a genuine smile that had Ruby's eyes twinkling. Slowly, she pulled the girl into a light kiss, making the shorter girl's foot pop. "Yes, yes you are."

"And you love me."

"Debatable."

Ruby giggled and winked. "Say it."

A sigh escaped Weiss' lips as she shook her head. She wondered about her life sometimes. "I love you, Ruby Rose." She turned to Blake, snapping her fingers. "Where's my father now?"

"Principal's office."

"Good. And where is Yang?"

"Helping the kickboxing team practice for the intramural."

"Excellent. Tell him I'll be there in five minutes. Actually, make that three."

"Sure thing, president." As she turned, she hid the smile that was slowly forming on her face. 

Ruby nuzzled Weiss' cheek, whispering into her ear. "Sure you'll be okay?"

Weiss nodded, feeling her heartbeat return to normal and her palms grow less sweaty. She may be rambunctious, too bubbly for her own good, and at times annoying enough to drive her partially insane.

But she was perfect, and she loved her.

"I'll be fine."

-/-/-/-/-

"Remember," Weiss reminded Ruby as they walked to the principal's office. "You're my personal assistant. Say or do nothing that could indicate that we're dating. My father would explode."

"What? I don't fit his idea of a perfect girlfriend?"

Weiss let out a wry chuckle. "More of a perfect _boy_ friend."

"He doesn't know you're gay!?" Ruby balked.

"Alert the whole district, why don't you?" hissed Weiss, elbowing Ruby in the ribs. "No, he doesn't know, and I would prefer he die not knowing. He wouldn't approve. It'd be a scandal if it got out that the superintendent of school's daughter was--"

"Into muff-diving?" grinned Ruby, earning another elbow jab.

"Just be quiet and look pretty."

"Always, dahling." Ruby replied in a exaggerated posh accent.

Weiss rolled her eyes and, with the two of them standing in front of the door to the principals's office she pushed it open.

When Weiss had said that her father was intimidating, she hasn't been kidding. His size didn't do the job, what with him standing at only 5'10 with a thin build, but he projected an aura about him of strength and intelligence. His hair was the same color as Weiss' own, which seemed to blend almost seamlessly with his chalky skin ( _'Has her family never heard of sunlight?'_ thought Ruby). His crisp white and blue suit and matching pants looked as though they were painted on, and his black loafers shone enough Ruby could see her reflection in them. One look at him told the brunette that this man was not to be trifled with, and she kept her tongue in check, for her sake as well as Weiss' own.

"Weiss." he spoke in an even, cultured tone. "You're looking well."

"As do you, father." She held out her hand, the elder Schnee taking it giving it a firm shake. His steely blue gazed turned towards Ruby, and the teen flinched slightly. 

"Who might this be?"

"This is Ruby Rose." Weiss introduced. 

At that, the man raised an eyebrow. "Ruby Rose? The troublemaker?"

Weiss nearly had another panic attack. "Er...she _was_...but her behavior has taken a dramatic turn. Now she's a model student."

 _'In more ways than one.'_ thought the brunette.

"Interesting. I seem to recall you mentioning her a few times. What was it you called her? 'An eternal migraine of red and black'?"

Weiss laughed nervously, avoiding Ruby's irate gaze. "Times and people change. I assure you, father, she is no longer a negative issue."

"Very well, then." He held out his hand to the girl. "I am Werner Schnee. Honored am I to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, sir." Ruby spoke, shaking Werner's hand with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary.

"If I may," he asked, clasping his hands behind his back. "What reason have you for being here?"

"I'm Weiss' girl--personal assistant!" she replied, a little too loudly and high-pitched. Werner raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Her personal assistant. I take care of anything she needs done that she can't handle herself."

Werner's eyes flashed as he faced his daughter, who looked every inch like a deer in headlights. "There are things she can't handle herself?"

Ruby's face paled as she realized what she had just implied. "N-No, I don't mean it like that! She's very capable! She's the best! She's totally awesome! There's nothing she can't do!"

"I should hope not." Werner said stonily. "I don't bother with lost causes who can't even fend for themselves."

Weiss shuffled her feet nervously, finding the floor very interesting. Ruby bristled, but held her tongue.

"Principal Ozpin," Werner spoke to the man behind the desk. "A pleasure catching up with you."

"Likewise." He shook the man's hand, giving Weiss and Ruby knowing looks. "Please enjoy the tour of the school. I'm sure you'll find everything to be positively shipshape."

Werner nodded curtly and breezed out the door, Weiss and Ruby following close behind.

-/-/-/-/-

"As you can see," Weiss explained as she gestured about the school, and the students milling about. "The students of Beacon High are happy, well-mannered, and content. With the implementation of many extracurricular programs, I've provided numerous outlets for the student body."

"Such as?" asked Werner.

"Well...there's the debate team, the fine arts club, linguistics, film and media club--" 

"Trivialities." sniffed Werner, narrowing his eyes. "Distractions that will do nothing for them in later life. You ought to offer activities more engaging."

Weiss felt her heart plummet at her father's criticism, but a light poke from Ruby made her perk back up. "Funny you should mention that. Because the school has an excellent sports program."

"Do tell."

Weiss smiled as the feeling in her legs returned. "Rather, I'll show you!"

The three journeyed to the gymnasium, where the kickboxing team had set up shop. Grunts, battle cries, and the sounds of limbs hitting heavy bags resonated throughout the building. To the sides stood Yang dressed in her gym uniform, barking out commands and advice at regular intervals. She eventually took notice of Weiss, Ruby, and Werner, and jogged over to them. "Hey, prez. Sis." She held her hand out to Weiss' father. "Mr. Schnee."

"Ms. Xiao Long. How are things?"

"Couldn't be better. We're just about ready to take on Signal for the intramural tournament."

"Is that so?" He turned his gaze towards one student, a lanky blonde who was struggling against a vastly more skilled, red-headed woman. "He doesn't appear to be...up to snuff, as it were."

Yang chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, Jaune's inexperienced, but he's got a lot of heart."

"Heart isn't enough to achieve your goals." Werner said icily. He regarded Jaune, frowning when the teen was struck by the girl's right jab and crumpled to the floor. "Though, I suppose any team is as strong as their weakest link." At that, he turned on his heel out the gym. "Let us continue, Weiss."

"C-Coming, father." Giving Yang an apologetic look, she followed her father, Ruby hanging back, glaring at the elder Schnee.

"I really don't like him." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Preaching to the choir, sis." Yang sighed and put her arm on Ruby's shoulder. "But this is important to Weiss. Hold it in for another few hours."

"Like I have a choice?"

-/-/-/-/-

Over the course of the day, Ruby's had concluded that she despised Werner Schnee. At his best, he was passive aggressive. At his worst, he was dismissive, haughty, and carried himself with an air of superiority that he seemed to delight in using to make others feel inferior. He publicly embarrassed Blake, Weiss' number 2, solely because of an error she had made in ordering supplies for the computer club, was openly disapproving of Yang's, in his own words, 'lackadaisical' attitude, called the students unmotivated and unfocused, and derided the student council office, which he declared 'too cheery and unfocused for a proper student council office'. But the straw, the absolute final straw happened just at the school entrance, where Werner was wrapping up his inspection.

Weiss was a wreck. She kept her gaze on the ground so her father wouldn't see the mist clouding over her eyes. A cold sweat had broken out on her forehead and it was taking all her self-control not to cry. To have worked so hard for so long only to be belittled over the course of the day...she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

"Weiss." The snow-haired girl looked up at her father, blinking away tears. "You have disappointed me severely."

The teen's body shook from a hiccup she held in, but her eyes grew red as she listened to her father's words.

"I came to this school expecting to be met with perfect order, obedience, and quality. And what do I see?" He ticked off his fingers. "Inept students, inept staff, shoddy working conditions. It is as if you have subjected me to my own personal nightmare."

A tear broke on Weiss' cheek, but she said nothing. Ruby's hands were balled into fists, nails digging into her palm so hard she could feel the blood seep.

"Mayhaps it wasn't wise to let you enroll here. If you cannot manage a simple school, I shudder to think how you would manage in the real world, if at all."

A single, heart-wrenching sob escaped Weiss' mouth, but Werner said nothing, if possible, regarding his daughter with more contempt than before. "Do not cry. Such emotion is below a Schnee."

"S-Sorry, father."

"We'll discuss this further tonight at home, as well as the shame you brought upon this family."

**_"Shut the fuck up!"_ **

The world, the universe, reality itself, seemed to freeze in time. Slowly, Werner turned to face the speaker, lips pulled into a thin, angry scowl.

"What did you say to me?" Weiss recognized that tone of voice. She had seen men five times her father's size cower and beg before that tone, as cold and sinister as black ice. She expected Ruby to immediately apologize and try to diffuse the situation before it became worse.

But to her utter shock, Ruby seemed to stand taller, glaring at Werner with enough fire and wrath in her eyes they seemed to heat the very air. Her eyes, which were normally bright with curiosity and exuberance, were now dark with hatred and contempt.

"You heard me." she hissed in a dangerous voice that sent fear even into Weiss' heart. "Weiss tried her absolute hardest to get this school into what she thought would be perfect working order. She worked herself almost to death, tirelessly, day and night. And why? To please a borderline, sadistic, anal-retentive asshole like _you_."

Weiss saw something in that moment that, had she not been there to witness it herself, she would never have believe it; her father's jaw dropping in surprise. "You...how dare you speak to me like--"

"You're damn right I'll speak to you like that!" Ruby continued. "Because you need to listen! Never in my life have I met a person as awful as you! You're dismissive, vicious, and callous! How could someone be such a...such a horrible person to their own flesh and blood! No wonder Weiss was freaking out! Pleasing you's harder than Chemistry!"

Weiss couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped her mouth as Ruby yelled at her father. She continued to watch the event unfold, curious (and mildly terrified) at where it was heading.

"Weiss made this school what it was. She's the one who turned it into something great, who did everything to make it ideal! And Blake and Yang are the best staff she could've asked for! She couldn't have done it without them, and they make a great team!"

"What have you done?! Made her feel inadequate the whole day! When all she wanted to do was impress you! Well, lemme tell you something, Mr. Schn...no, _Werner_! You are impossible! An impossible, awful tyrant who doesn't deserve a daughter as wonderful and hardworking and perfect as Weiss! She's brilliant! She tries harder than anyone I've ever seen, which is more than I can say for a pompous ass like **you!** "

Werner Schnee drew himself up to his full height, glaring down at Ruby with a look that all but advertised his anger.

"Tell me your name once again." he rasped.

"I'm Ruby Rose. And I'm also fucking your daughter."

Silence. Weiss' face was as red as her girlfriend's namesake. Werner's eyes were so wide they looked owlish, jaw set and lips drawn into an even thinner line. The elder Schnee turned to face Weiss. "Does she speak the truth?"

Weiss managed to find her voice. She faced her father, and even though her eyes were red and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer, she managed to speak with firmness. "Yes. Ruby Rose is my girlfriend. We've been dating for several weeks, and yes, she is f-fucking me."

Another long, uncomfortable silence followed, broken by Werner's speaking. "Once again, my daughter shows bizarre taste."

Weiss balked. "Y-You knew I was gay?" 

At that, Werner frowned. "My own daughter implies I know so little about her? There is a reason I had your attendants be males during your childhood."

 _'I always wondered about that.'_ thought the white-haired girl. 

"Ruby Rose." The brunette faced Werner with a determined look. "You, in a few moments, have done to me what no one else has in many, many years. You opposed me."

"You're damn right I did." she shot back, folding her arms.

"You've proven to me in such a short time that you are fearless, with more resolve than anyone I've ever seen." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Not a day goes by where I don't worry about Weiss' state, that she is too...lax for her own good. I worry that she never had the true edge the Schnee family has. But if she has someone like you...I suppose I needn't worry."

Werner faced his daughter. "Weiss, despite your dubious choice in relationships, as well as the way you've handled this, I trust your judgement. You've adhered to all the appropriate guidelines, and I will be saying as such in my report." Now he turned back to Ruby. "Ms. Ruby Rose. Your candor and ferocity has...intrigued me, to say the least. With someone like you at Weiss' side, I can rest...slightly easier." He nodded at the two girls before turning his back. "Weiss...I shall see you at home."

"Y-Yes, father!"

"And Ms. Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Do take good care of my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he exited the building, where his chauffeur was waiting. Before getting into the car, he turned to give the two girls one last look. It may have been a trick of the light or a fevered hallucination...

But Weiss swore she saw her father smile.

He drove off, and his car soon became nothing more than a black dot in the distance.

And that was when Weiss fainted.

-/-/-/-/-

"...up! Wake...!"

_'Who is that? Why are they so loud?'_

"C'mon, Wei...ease, w... up!"

_'Ruby...ugh, stop yelling.'_

"Weiss! Wake up!"

"Gah!" The white-haired girl sprung to life at the sound of Ruby's distressed voice jerking her head up. Unfortunately, Yang had been looking directly over Weiss when she had done so, and had been on the receiving end of a very unintentional headbutt. She swore loudly, clutching her bleeding nose, being quickly attended to by Blake.

She looked around and was relieved to see she was in the student council office. "What happened?" was all she managed to get out before Ruby glomped her, peppering her with kisses.

"Oh, you're awake! I thought you were in a coma or something! I was so worried!"

"A coma!? Why would I be in a coma?"

Ruby looked at her in confusion. "You don't remember? You fainted after your dad left."

"Oh, right, just after you..." The memories of the events leading up to her blackout came rushing back to her, and she rounded on Ruby with a fierce look. "You told off my dad."

"She _what?_ " gaped Blake.

"And you told him you were fucking me!"

 ** _"She what!?"_** laughed Yang, hissing in pain as she gripped her noise and laughed at the same time.

"You..." Weiss snapped. She began swatting Ruby about the head and shoulders, ignoring the girl's shouts. "You--told--my--father--we--were--having-- **sex!** "

"If I wasn't gushing blood," laughed Yang as Blake handed her tissues to shove up her nose. "I would find this hilarious!"

"Both of you, out, now!" Blake and Yang needed no further orders. They scurried out of the room, leaving Ruby with a vaguely homicidal Weiss.

"You told off my father..." she whispered. "In front of his only daughter, and confessed our private life together to him. And you...you...you...!"

"Weiss, please, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you--"

"And you stood up for me."

"...Eh?"

Weiss lunged forward and Ruby, expecting another assault, was surprised to feel the girl's arms wrap around her. Tears flowed freely from Weiss' eyes, not of sadness, but happiness. She sobbed into the girl's neck and gripped her tighter, her tiny body quivering. "No one...has ever stood up for me like that before."

Ruby smiled and ran a hand through Weiss' hair. "You're worth way more than certain death at the hands of a scary family member, Weiss. I love you, you know. And I'd do anything for you."

Those words, full of resolve and truth, struck a chord in Weiss the likes of which she never felt. Removing herself from Ruby's neck, she pulled her into a long, deep kiss, shoving the younger girl to the floor.

"Is this the reward I get for being a badass?" Ruby smiled as they broke apart.

Weiss smiled and began taking off her shirt. "The first part, yes."

"Aw, yeah, get it, sis!"

Both heads turned to see the leering face of Yang peeking into the window. Weiss tried to get to her feet, prepared to give Yang the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, when she was stopped by Ruby.

"Let's give her something to watch." she smirked, yanking Weiss back on top of her.

"The two of you are terrible. You especially."

Ruby smiled, and caught the image of Blake pulling Yang away. "But that's why you love me." 

_'Among other reasons.'_ Weiss thought as she clamped her mouth over Ruby's. _'Many, many others.'_

**\--END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticking with the theme that seems apparent with Weiss' family, I decided to have her father's name start with a W. Werner was...all I could come up with. Who knows, I might be right. And again, thanks to the wonderful people who keep sticking with this story and motivating me to continue it. No idea where it's going, but I'm happy to be on the train~!^^


End file.
